bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Freyja
“The fairest pioneer.” —Somnium Fluxus Freyja (フリージャ, Furīja) is an ancient feline Sagus, among the first of her race and one of the very few surviving members of Diluculum Sanctus. Freyja was taken to Europe from Egypt by one of the three founders of Diluculum Sanctus, acquiring the power and wisdom she now possesses. Freyja lived her early years as loyal retainer of the founders until Diluculum Sanctus' destruction, after which she gathered all of the surviving Sagi she could find and became founder of her own Sagus collective. When Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta organized a council consisting of every Sagi leader in Europe and purposed the creation of Diluculum Aeternus sometime after the exploits of Silvio da Parma, Freyja was among the few who supported her unconditionally despite her relations with the Quincy. As member of the newly-formed Diluculum Aeternus, Freyja tasked herself with advising both Ichchha and Eriphyla while serving as mentor to the more powerless Sagi who comprised most of Diluculum Aeternus' membership at the time. For her numerous contributions to the collective, Freyja was granted the position of Head Advocate, beloved by both new and senior members alike for her valuable insight and benevolence. Appearance Personality History Freyja was born as a feral cat in the lands of Egypt around 700 B.C., during the discovery of Velia Agostinha Vivax's statue and the subsequent formation of Diluculum Sanctus. The founder of Diluculum Sanctus, Axenus Divus Crux, took great interest in Agostinha's history with Egypt and briefly journeyed there to further his studies. Learning that Agostinha had previously gifted felines with power and wisdom as she had done more recently with her human followers, Axenus took Freyja along with him back to Europe and integrated her into the cult. As Axenus anticipated, Freyja was reborn as a Sagus of extraordinary power and wisdom. Capable of communicating telepathically to her fellow human Sagi, Freyja became a loyal retainer of the founders, rarely leaving their side, and one of Diluculum Sanctus' most prominent members. Freyja's mere presence in the cult substantially bolstered its growth, and many followers considered her a goddess in her own right. At some point around 500 B.C., Axenus became aware of a traitorous movement led by an unidentified follower. He would disappear from the cult and proceed to send cryptic letters of an impending calamity to his closest followers. Freyja exchanged letters with Axenus for several months until the founder mysteriously disappeared with his final letter beckoning her to remain with Diluculum Sanctus and not pursue him. With what little information Axenus provided her in his letters, Freyja immediately suspected Adjudicator Ajoris, a follower who had recently fallen out of favor due to the cruel acts she had committed against a small group of followers who abused their powers for extortion. Ajoris herself disappeared not long after Axenus, and by the time Freyja successfully located her, she had already slain Glacies Divus Crux, Axenus' younger brother and fellow founder. Ajoris' treachery was noticed by several other members, including Eriphyla and Randa Primarosa. Freyja confronted Ajoris during her battle against the two aforementioned followers and convinced her to retreat. With the cult left in a state of disarray from the absence of the founders, Freyja located the statue of Agostinha left behind by Axenus and attempted to communicate with the goddess for wisdom. When the goddess did not answer her, Freyja suspected that Diluculum Sanctus had fallen out of her favor and left the cult, convincing many members to join her. Freyja and her followers were consequently unaffected by the curse Agostinha would inflict upon the majority of Diluculum Sanctus' membership shortly thereafter, rendering Sagi nearly extinct at the time. Having lost her faith in the goddess, Freyja personally destroyed her statue and gathered as many surviving Sagi as she could, serving as their guardian and teacher within her newly-formed faction that she hoped would guide all Sagi to a new purpose. Freyja lived the following twenty centuries in relative peace, caring for her loyal followers and defending all of Rome from Hollows. After more cats were brought to Europe from overseas, Freyja selected numerous mates and conceived hundreds of offspring with Sagus powers over the years, only a few of whom survived and remained with her. Freyja would encounter Randa, then known as Feronia, on numerous occasions. Ferpmoa, angered by Agostinha's betrayal, sought to eradicate every trace of her existence from the world, including the surviving Sagi. Freyja convinced Feronia to make an exception of her collective under the condition that Freyja would not interfere in Feronia's affairs. Upholding their agreement, Freyja and her followers avoided Feronia while observing her closely. During 16th Century A.D., Freyja heard a rumour of a human in possession of Rex Nothus, a powerful sword once held by Axenus. Realising the potential impact of such a revelation upon Sagus communities, Freyja gathered her followers and travelled to France to recover the sword by any means necessary. Her efforts would prove futile until a massive coalition had already been formed against Rex Nothus' wielder, who had apparently claimed to be the reincarnation of Axenus to cajole many Sagi into supporting him in his conquest to conquer all of France. The coalition was lead by a man named Silvio da Parma, a celebrated Sagus hero with none other than Axenus' other sword, Regina Clades, in his possession. By declaring himself the reincarnation of Axenus and spreading the word with the help of Francis I, the then-king of France, Silvio himself convinced many Sagi to join his coalition. Freyja would simply spectate the following events leading up to the defeat of the holy rebels and the reclamation of Rex Nothus by Feronia. Following the return of Silvio, who was heavily injured during the battle, several weeks later, Freyja, with her followers attended his speech regarding Axenus and Diluculum Sanctus and agreed wholeheartedly with his words. Freyja and her group returned to Rome and remained there for ten years until, in 1521, she was contacted by an anonymous Sagus leader regarding a proposal that had been set forth by Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta, a Quincy woman who had recently arrived in France along with Eriphyla, whom many Sagi then regarded as a living legend. Freyja was to return to France on her own as part of a council consisting of every major Sagus leader in Europe. Curious and sceptical, Freyja honoured the man's request and left her followers behind to personally meet Ichchha and Eriphyla in France. With the council formed, Ichchha proposed Diluculum Aeternus, a collective that would unite every Sagi under a common goal, using recent events with Silvio and Rex Nothus as examples of its importance. Freyja willingly agreed to share her proposal with other Sagi throughout the entire continent with the help of the other council members, many of whom were much less willing to do so. During her ongoing campaign to recruit as many Sagi as possible, Freyja heard of Silvio's death in 1561. Freyja observed Feronia as she retrieved his body and buried it alongside Rex Nothus, an act Freyja deemed appropriate for a man whom she considered had proven himself worthy of wielding such a sword in both life and death. Every major Sagus collective that caught word of the proposal finally congregated in England in February 5, 1563, where further ideas for Diluculum Aeternus were passed on to Ichchha. To prove her loyalty, Ichchha attempted to capture Feronia with a ploy suggested by Eriphyla, which was ultimately unsuccessful. Regardless, her efforts alone managed to win the trust of every Sagus who previously doubted her, and Diluculum Aeternus was finally conceived. Freyja served as both a mentor to more inexperienced Sagi and an advisor to Ichchha and Eriphyla. She was granted the position of Advocate for her contributions and later founded an academy for Sagus apprentices. Powers and Abilities As an Advocate of Diluculum Aeternus and one of the first Sagi created, Freyja clearly possesses extraordinary power and is considered a proper example of a master. She is hinted by Randa Primarosa to be one of Diluculum Aeternus' most powerful members, noting her to be a "troublesome adversary." During her time in Diluculum Sanctus, Freyja was praised and cherished by the founders for her power, who regarded her as a living embodiment of Agostinha's greatest benefactions. According to her followers, Freyja has never before been wounded in battle, and Freyja herself states that she has never felt truly outmatched by anyone other than Ajoris. Although Freyja's power is hinted to have at one point exceeded that of both Randa and Eriphyla, Freyja claims that her capabilities have gradually waned over the years as she dedicated herself more to training others than herself. Natural Abilities Profound Wisdom: *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' Profound Reflexes and Perception: Enhanced Senses: Natural Agility: Sagus Sorcery Relationships Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta Eriphyla Glacies Fidus Axenus Divus Crux Quotes Trivia *Images drawn by the author. *Freyja is the 8,300th article on the wiki. *Freyja is regarded as the author's personal favorite character.